Guide:Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)-Chapter 5
You'll now be on the roof of Han's Bar. A Kunai note will come flying down. Read it, and it tells you to go visit the Dworku Monastery. Apparently, they might have some intel on where you can find this Doku. The Dworku Monastery is located in the Dworku district, across a wooden drawbridge. Open the red chest right next to you for the Lily Key. Also, save your game via the nearby statue. Rather than using the ladder, drop down the ledge (Where Gamov jumped off). Once you're down there, open the chest to receive an Elixir of Spiritual Life. Start to head down the stairs (out of Han's Bar), and you'll have to deal with 3 Vigoorian Guards. Nothing new, but I recommend blocking until their ranged weapons run out of ammo. Run down, and open the nearby chest for another Elixir of Spiritual Life. Keep going down the stairs, and rid of the next three guards. Jump all the way down, and grab the Elixir of Devil Way off of the bar. You might also notice an "Arcade Machine." This is where you take your unlocked Ninja Gaiden cartridges to play the original games. Make sure you grab the Map of Dworku off of the right side of the bar as well. Anyhow, exit Han's Bar, and you'll have to deal with three Vigoorian Guards waiting to ambush you. Proceed back to the yellow door (in the Clock Tower Plaza), and head through. Run back to the Lily Door (which was by the blue beams section from before). It's located along the wall. Use the Lily Key to open it up, and you'll now be close to the Dworku District. Continue down the alley until you reach a dead end. You'll probably see an elevated platform, but it can't be reached from simply jumping once. Move back a bit, then jump, and wall run sideways (along the right wall), then jump again to reach the elevated platform. Open the chest to receive an Elixir of Spiritual Life. Around the corner are more of those pesky Black Ninjas (three in total), use the usual tactics from before. If you look down in the water, you can probably see a gigantic fish swimming around. Head into the sewer tunnels to the right, and you'll pass a door on your left that requires a Pegasus Key. Remember this location for later. Continue forward until you reach the red door. Hit the lever to the left of it to unlock it. You can now use this red door to easily transport you between the Dworku District, and Clock Tower Plaza. Save your game via the nearby statue. Go up the stairwell to your right, and kill the three Vigoorian guards up top. Again, not too hard, just watch out for the captain guard. Look around to the left side for a blue-dotted door. Open it up, and head inside. QUICKLY, sprint up along the walls to avoid the oncoming shots of the 3 Vigoorian Guards. You'll have two captains to deal with this time, so try to get close, and use an ultimate technique. Check the chest on the left for the Pegasus Key. Before leaving, turn around, and look to the opposite of the Pegasus Chest. Do a double wall jump to reach a small inlet above, and inside is Golden Scarab #1 (thanks Ben Fellow). Now, sprint all the way back to the sewer tunnels where you passed the door before. Use the Pegasus Key on the Pegasus Door, and it will be unlocked. Hit the lever, and it should lower the drawbridge. Go back to the red door, and use the save point to note down your progress. - Before proceeding across the drawbridge, I recommend purchasing (or having) at least 5-6 Elixirs of Spiritual Life. You can get them from Muramasa's Shop for 500 essence a piece, and you can refill your essence by using the infinite spawn spots on the map. The next part of the game is sort of a stretch as you'll be forced to face numerous amounts of enemies. Once you're ready, head up the stairs, and finish off the three guards. Cross the drawbridge, then go left. Run up the Drawbridge Hill, and near the top, 3 Black Ninjas will drop down. These are very ferocious enemies, and I highly recommend blocking. Roll out of the way whenever an explosive shuriken lands near you. But do not roll more than twice in a row (you'll get plugged with shurikens). Once you've killed them, save via the the progress statue inside one of the buildings. Look to the right of the statue for Golden Scarab #2. Head out, and now go down the right pathway. You'll start to walk down some stairs. Look near the bottom of the stairs for a small alley to the left. Golden Scarab #3 is resting in the small indentation. Move a bit further to find another chest (along the left wall, in an alley), which contains an Elixir of Spiritual Life. Keep going straight until you reach the Monastery Plaza. Suddenly, the gates will lock, and you'll soon discover that it's an ambush. Look to your left, and two guards should drop down. Finish them both off, then 2 Vigoorian Captains will drop down. Repeat the same moves, and make use of essence if you delight. Once they're dead, the gates will drop down. The front gate to the Monastery is locked. Look to the left of the Monastery for a street. Head down, and you'll get ambushed by 4 Black Ninjas. I recommend using the back alley to your left for shelter, when you fight them. I'd like to thank Tyler Sick for coming up with a useful way of making it past the 4 Black Ninjas. When they appear, quickly run away from the spawning point, and head back to the Monastery Door. Keep your camera angle focused on them. They'll poof into a thin cloud of smoke, and when you go back, they will NOT respawn. Thanks for this excellent tip! Kill them all, then open the chest in the back alley for a Great Spirit Elixir. Head out of the alley, and you'll be ambushed by 3 more Black Ninjas. Again, try using some Fire Ninpo Magic to make the battle less painless. Go forward down the street until you reach the Monastery Inner Plaza. Run to the far side until you hear a rumble. Vigoorian Guards will drop down. Fight off two of them, and an FMV sequence will occur. *A large rumbling noise starts to pound against the ground. The two guards stop fighting, and so does Ryu. Suddenly, a large Reptilian creature comes out, and eats one of the guards from behind. The other guard decides to run but is soon eaten in entirety from behind. Now it's just you against 3 Fiends.* - Although this isn't exactly a boss battle, it's certainly like one. To defeat the three fiend creatures, use a combination of wall attacks, and front combos. Personally, I lured the creatures towards a wall, and waited till they ran into it. This temporarily stuns them. Quickly wall-attack them, or run around them, and lay down a few slashes. Personally, I only laid down about four hits, before retreating out with a hit, and repeating the process all over again. You can also attack the Fiends from the front, but they have a nasty grapple technique (grabs your whole body, and takes a crunch out of it), which yields nearly 50% damage. >> Try to stay agile. Roll out of the way when they get close, and jump over them in desperate situations. Use your Ninpo magic, but try to hit at least 2 of them before it lights out. Use your potions if you have to; the boss isn't entirely that hard. *After you finish off the three Dinosaur Fiends, Rachel will appear from the Monastery Wall. She's thoroughly impressed with your skills, and how you dealt with the three fiends. She states that she became a Fiend Hunter because Doku lured her sister, Alma, into becoming a Fiend. Rachel also has special blood which gives her unique powers, but she risks turning into a Fiend as well. Before she can truly state her intentions, a large creature grabs her, and swallows her whole! The Giant Tenticle bursts through the stone wall, and charges at Ryu. Let's get this show on the road.* & ----------------- & ~= LEVEL FIVE BOSS | Tentacle Fiend | DIFFICULTY: * =~ & ----------------- & ~ One of the easiest chapter bosses in the game - if you know what you're ~ & doing. To start off, the Tentacle Fiend is a giant dual-wielding tentacle& ~ boss with eyeballs spaced around its body. The easiest way to defeat him ~ & is to simply slash off both of his tentacles, and quickly attack the & ~ paralyzed blob. Repeat this process 3 times to defeat him. Another useful~ & strategy is to jump (A), then press Y. Ryu will jump and slice through & ~ the blob like butter. The best way to rid of the tentacles is to use a ~ & jump + X attack. Keep doing this to the tentacles until they fall off, & ~ attack the generic form, and repeat. The tentacles will reappear after ~ & about 10 seconds, but you can usually knock his life bar down 1/3. Also, & ~ watch out for an attack where he swings the tenticles in circles. Simply ~ & jump over the swinging tentacles, and avoid them whenever he whiplashes & ~ them at you. Very, very simple boss. ~ & & *********************************************************** * Damaging Method of attack to use (thanks to DJ) * *********************************************************** * After you've sliced off the tentacles of the creature, * * simply cast your Fire Wheels Ninpo, and stand next to * * the beast (while laying down blows). The blob should * * take extreme damage, and can be killed with two castings* * from this spell. Be weary though as the boss will launch* * fireballs from its head if you use Ninpo. * *********************************************************** *After you defeat the boss, an FMV appears to show Ryu dodging a tentacle attack, then retaliating with a fierce blow that kills the creature in whole. Rachel falls out all wet and slimy. Ayane appears to give you message that the Fiends have been having problems recently. Perhaps it has something to do with the Dragon Blade. Rachel spits out some information that Doku is believed to be in a pathway below the Dworku Monastery. That's why she came here in the first place. Ryu tells Ayane to take care of Rachel.* *We're then forwarded to a scene of Gamov speaking with the Vigoor Emperor. Although his identity is kept secret, he has arrived just in time to see what's going on. Ryu has become stronger and more powerful than expected in the short amount of time.* Category:Guide